


3+1=4 Part 1

by iambjo12



Series: Questions and Such [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Multi, Smut just plain Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12
Summary: After How Long?  Chloe comes begging for another chance with Beca... is possibily in for more than she can chew...





	3+1=4 Part 1

“Look I know that I really screwed up with her in college but I need another chance with her,” Chloe begged. 

 

“With my girlfriend?”

 

“With one of your girlfriends.”

 

“What exactly would be your intention with my Beca?”

 

“I don’t know Bree, dating?  See where it went?”

 

“If she, Stacie, and I agree to allow you a date, you have to know upfront that I am not willing to just let you have her.  Not to sound possesive or anything, but she is mine, and she is Stacie’s, as we are hers.  I won’t let you just take her out of our lives if she doesn’t want out.”

 

“I understand, I figured that might be a part of this.  And I would never ask her to just walk out of your lives.”

 

“Let’s go have a conversation with my women then, yeah?”

 

 

 

Stacie immediately accepted Aubrey’s offer of helping her with the retreat.  She loved the outdoors and fun physical activities, not to mention being in the same place as Aubrey since her freshmen year was perfect for her.  Beca followed Stacie and where as she did also help at the retreat sometimes, she mostly worked in the city, getting DJ gigs at the clubs.  Aubrey and Stacie joined her at the clubs when she worked and danced.  Things were actually going really well for the three of them, until now that was.  Because who knew how Beca and Stacie were going to react the redhead’s pleas of having another chance with Beca. 

 

 

During the date…

 

“Why aren’t you stressing out about this?” Stacie asked a very calm Aubrey who was stretched out on the dock, looking up at the stars.  

 

“Because, it’ll be good for them to talk,” Aubrey answered a very pacing Stacie.  

 

“What if she wants to leave us for Chloe?”

 

“She doesn’t.”

 

“How can you be so sure?”   
  


“Because I know Beca like I know you.  She doesn’t want to leave us, if anything she might be interested if Chloe were to join us.”

 

“Is that even a possibility?”

 

“She hasn’t said anything about it and neither have I.”

 

“Do you think that’s something that Chloe would want though?”

 

“It’s obvious how much she wants Beca.  Her and I are best friends.  You and her are very friendly.  I don’t see why it couldn’t be something we could make her want.”

 

“Do we want that though?”

 

“The way I see it, 3+1 is the problem, while 4 is the answer.”

 

“Fuck, I’m so in love with you and that brain of yours,” Stacie husked out, falling on top of Aubrey and kissing her hard.  Aubrey returned the fierce kiss as Stacie repositioned and straddled her lap.

 

 

 

 

 

After the date ...

 

“I had a good time tonight, thanks for asking me out,” Beca said walking back to the cabin that she shared with Aubrey and Stacie.

 

“It was really good to catch up and all,” Chloe said.  The date she was hoping for didn’t really seem like much of a date exactly.  In fact it felt a lot like two old friends just catching up.  When her and Aubrey had talked to Beca about going out, the small brunette was thrilled if not a little confused on what the big deal was.  Now it made sense to Chloe as they reached one of the cabins on the other side of the lake from the retreat. 

 

“This is me, or us actually,” Beca said.  “Do you wanna come in or are you in a rush to get back to the city?”

 

“Sure, I have some time,” Chloe said as Beca opened the door.    

 

“Where in the hell have you been?  I have been worried sick…”

 

Beca jumped up in Stacie’s arms, wrapping hers around Stacie’s neck and her legs around Stacie’s waist.  Their lips connected frantically and hungerly.  Aubrey stood back with Chloe, watching as the two younger women attacked each other’s mouths in a frenzy of lips, teeth, and tongues. 

 

“Are they always like that?” Chloe asked without looking away. 

 

“Pretty much.  I feel the need to warn you if you’re going to stick around, this being your first time meeting the hunter and all,” Aubrey said, guessing what Beca’s movements on Stacie’s body were doing. 

 

“Someone’s not wearing their underwear,” Beca said in between kisses.

 

“Like?”

 

“Mmhmm, want, need, now.”

 

“It’s a good thing we put you in a dress then,” Stacie said, sliding her hands down Beca’s back to squeeze the smaller brunette’s ass.  

 

“There’s certain aspects of Stacie’s anatomy that go along with her insatiable sexualness that we used to all joke about.”

 

“You mean her essentially being a horny teenage boy?”

 

“Fuck Stace, stop teasing and just put it in me already!”

 

“Yeah, about that…” Aubrey said, walking over to the couple and kissing Beca’s neck as she helped in sliding Beca’s thong down and hiking up the little black dress until her bare cute little ass was revealed to a staring, mouth gaping Chloe.  Working her way in between Beca’s legs, Aubrey unbuttoned and pulled down Stacie’s jean shorts.  Giving one last kiss to each of her girlfriend’s cheeks, she rejoined Chloe and sighed.  

 

“Chloe, meet the hunter.”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Chloe mumbled and slid down, luckily on the couch behind her.  Aubrey sat beside her and they both looked on as Stacie slid what she had always referred to as the hunter inside Beca, who groaned out and bit into Stacie’s shoulder.  

 

“Her dick is so big!”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And Beca takes all of it without any resistance.”

 

“We’ve had to work on that actually, she came to us with a very tight…” Aubrey cleared her throat, still grinning but remembering her manners, regardless of the carnal display in front of them.

 

“I think it’s safe to say that she’s forever ruined for any man in the future.”

 

“Bree, if we’re going to do our usual thing, now would be the time,” Beca panted out into Stacie’s mouth.  

 

Chloe turned to Aubrey momentarily before going right back to watching her forever crush being thoroughly fucked by the tall brunette.  Stacie had managed to pull down the top of Beca’s dress and detached her bra from the smaller woman’s frame.    

 

“I was thinking that perhaps Chloe could take my place this time.  How would you feel about that Beca?”

 

“M’kay,” Beca moaned out.  Stacie moved them to the other couch and dropped down on it, bringing Beca down with her, while never ever slipping outside of the shorter brunette.  

 

“What’s going on?” Chloe asked as Aubrey pulled her up by her hand. 

 

“I’m getting you laid by the girl of your dreams.  Strip.”  Without any more questions, having the only answer that Chloe had ever needed, she swiftly removed her dress and moved to stand by the other couch.  Aubrey had gone to stand behind it, alternating kissing her two girlfriends.  She had seen Chloe join them just as she pulled her lips away from Beca’s.  

 

“Alright ladies, assume the position,” Aubrey said.  Beca got on the couch on her hands and knees as Stacie moved off of the couch and stood leaning over the armrest.  

 

“Have a seat Chlo,” Aubrey said before kissing Stacie deeply, reaching down to keep the hunter satisfied in her hand.  Chloe tentatively took a seat on the couch and Beca crawled up on her nearly naked lap and they shared their first kiss.  

 

Beca’s lips were soft and more fulfilling than the redhead had ever dared to dream.  Chloe cupped Beca’s cheek and parted her lips giving Beca the opportunity to allow their tongues to meet as well.  They both moaned at the velvety feeling of the other and proceeded to explore each other’s mouths vehemently.  

 

“Yeah, that’s real cute and all but if you’re done at least have the common courtesy to tell a girl,” Stacie complained.  

 

“Not done,” Beca said pulling her lips away from Chloe to look at Stacie.  

 

“Alright, you can go back to making out, I just wanted to be sure.  There other places I could put the hunter after all,” Stacie said before resuming her own liplock with Aubrey who was still stroking said hunter.  Chloe gladly reciprocated Beca’s eager kisses while watching Aubrey and Stacie over the smaller brunette’s shoulder.  

 

She was sure that witnessing Aubrey, whom was her best friend and had been for years, kissing and touching Stacie in such a way was suppose to feel less exciting than she was actually finding it.  And when Aubrey’s eyes snapped open and locked onto hers, she literally moaned in Beca’s mouth.  

Aubrey just grinned against Stacie’s lips and went back to focusing her attention on the taller brunette’s mouth with her own.  

 

Stacie undid the buttons on Aubrey’s white button down while sliding her tongue hungrily around in her blonde girlfriend’s mouth, her hands slipping inside and pawing at Aubrey’s chest with a fury.  

 

“Let me take you instead baby,” Stacie mumbled against Aubrey’s mouth, squeezing the blonde’s silk covered mounds roughly.  Aubrey growled and bit Stacie’s bottom lip, earning her own growl in return from the brunette as Stacie thrusted her hips harder against Aubrey’s hand.  

 

“Jesus christ, excuse the hell out of me for wanting at least a little bit of a special moment for our first few kisses,” Beca complained.  Aubrey chuckled and let Stacie have command over the hunter again, moving to stand behind her long legged girlfriend as Beca got into place on the couch.  

 

Aubrey peeled Stacie’s shirt off of her and cupped her bare breasts as her lips, tongue, and teeth worked Stacie’s neck, shoulders and back, the whole while squeezing her Georgia peach’s peaches.  The blonde dropped down, sliding her tongue down the length of Stacie’s spin causing the younger girl to impatiently pull Beca by the hips back into her and slammed her cock roughly into the smaller brunette who cried out of surprise mostly.  

 

Aubrey watched as this happened and bit down on Stacie’s side near her ribs and moaned out.  She stood back up and stretched higher to reach Stacie’s ear, sucking on her earlobe before tracing the shell with her tongue.  

 

“You have no idea how badly I would love to be able to fuck you like that,” Aubrey husked into her ear before biting down on Stacie’s shoulder.  Stacie groaned out from the blonde’s words and bite.  

 

“That do make accessories you know,” Chloe pointed out from the opposite end of the couch watching as Beca’s breasts bounced with every thrust of Stacie’s hips slamming into her.  Beca felt Stacie slowing down her actions and heard Aubrey hum in thought and she could only sigh and shake her head.

 

“Damn it Chloe, you seriously had to remind the formerly known aca-nazi that she could in fact go out and get a dick of her own.”

 

“What’s the problem with that?” Chloe asked innocently enough. 

 

“It’s your pussy that she’s going to destroy,” Beca said.  

 

“After I make sweet passionate love to Beca,” Aubrey chuckled. 

 

Beca looked over her shoulder and winked at the blonde.  

 

“You know it baby,” Beca grinned.  

 

“Which begs the question whatever shall you do to mine,” Stacie said regaining the pace of her thrusts, Beca moaning out for Chloe to come closer to her. 

 

“Hmm, I suppose something in between lover,” Aubrey replied moving her hands from Stacie’s breasts, down her sides, resting on Stacie’s hips, wanting to feel the force of which the taller brunette was pounding into the smaller one. 

 

“Wait, so you have both organs?” Chloe asked sliding down the couch cushions for Beca to take a hold of her hips bringing closer to place kisses and love bits on her thighs. 

 

“If she didn’t already, she could always go out and get a fake one, right?” Beca snickered.  Stacie pulled Beca back further on the couch and harder against her dick, causing the DJ to cry out against Chloe’s calf.  The redhead just followed her further putting Beca up higher in between her legs. 

 

“Save the rough shit for Bree, Stace,” Beca said breathlessly.  

 

“Don’t worry short stack, I’m going to fuck Aubrey all night long until she falls asleep with the hunter still buried inside her so fucking deep she’ll wake up just wanting more,” Stacie growled before turning her head and swallowed the moan escaping Aubrey’s lips into her own mouth.  

 

“Fuck,” Chloe gasped.  She didn’t think she would ever get enough of the three women before her and she hadn’t even been touched yet, which Beca seemed to have just remembered as well.  She pushed aside the black lace in between Chloe’s legs and swiftly swept her tongue from the redhead’s entrance to her clit and then back down again.  Chloe moaned out and buried her fingers in the long wavy brown locks coming from the head between her legs.  

 

Aubrey and Stacie separated their lips to turn their eyes towards where such a new, erotic sound had come from.  They watched as Beca continued to ravish the redhead into a frenzy of broken up words, thrashing red hair, and bucking hips.  Due to not having been intimately touched in months, the hotness of what she had already seen, and Beca’s incredibly talented tongue, within just a few short minutes of first feeling the DJ’s tongue on her, Chloe was over the edge and close to falling over again.  

 

So, apparently were Stacie and the hunter.  

 

“Fuck Bree,” Stacie groaned burying her face in the blonde’s neck.  Sinking her teeth onto Aubrey’s pulse point, the tall brunette gave one final hard thrust of her hips against Beca’s and released her essence into the smaller woman.  Feeling the liquid hotness shooting deep within her, Beca moaned her orgasm against Chloe’s sensitive bundle of nerves causing her second orgasm.  Aubrey stood back and watched the domino effect with Stacie still attached to her neck.  

 

“Well hell ya’ll,” Aubrey chuckled.  Stacie groaned out again and captured the blonde’s lips with her own.  

 

“You know what that accent does to me baby,” Stacie moaned into Aubrey’s mouth.  

 

“Unavoidable loss of control darling, shan’t let it happen again love,” Aubrey slipped into her surprisingly convincing British accent.  

 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot,” Stacie growled kissing the blonde harder.  

 

“What in the hell is going on right now?” Chloe asked breathlessly, her attempt of coming down from her double orgasm high was being helped by the display in front of her.  Well no, directly in front of her was Beca who was also regaining the ability to talk or move, but behind the small brunette.  

 

“The cutest couple that you ever did see,” Beca mumbled into Chloe’s thigh.  “Stacie, please remove your dick, Hunter is getting happy again and I’m so not in the mood to play hostess anymore.”

 

“You know Becs, typically orgasms don’t make people so grumpy,” Stacie said slipping out of Beca who grunted from the feeling and the words in general.  

 

Aubrey fell to her knees and gladly took the hunter into her mouth.  Stacie moaned out and leaned back against the arm of the couch watching as her gorgeous girlfriend sucked the mixture of her and Beca’s juices from the length of her half erect dick.  

 

“I never thought I would ever see half the shit that I did tonight, but Aubrey actually giving someone a hummer?” Chloe said peering around enough to watch with rapt attention.  

 

“Mind blowing, isn’t it?” Beca said turning around to watch her girlfriends as well.  Chloe nodded. 

 

“And really, very, sexy,” Chloe purred.  

 

Aubrey’s eyes, which had been fixed on Stacie’s pleasured face, looked over to Chloe’s and the redhead gasped.  

 

“Fuck Bree,” Chloe sighed.  

 

“How come it’s always ‘Fuck, Bree’?” Beca asked, mildly offended.  “Even when it’s my pussy that Stacie has her dick in, it’s always ‘Fuck, Bree’ when she comes.”

 

Aubrey gave her opinion of Beca’s question with the hunter still inside her mouth, the vibrations surrounding Stacie’s dick pulled a deep low growl out of the long legged brunette and she slid her fingers into blonde locks.  

As more of the hunter came back out to play, the further from the base Aubrey’s lips got, Stacie was just too damn big for the blonde to take all of her at maximum capacity.

 

Chloe leaned over and whispered something in Beca’s ear.  The smaller brunette hissed and grimaced. 

 

“Honestly, I don’t know Chlo.  Hell this whole night has taken me completely by surprise so I have no clue what the rules are,” Beca replied.  

 

“What...mmm...are you guys...oh fuck baby...talking...about…” Stacie eventually managed to get out even though so barely registered the words or thoughts associated with them as Aubrey began to hum along with her head bobbing.  

 

“Chloe was interested to know if I’m the only one she’s allowed to… be with tonight,” Beca answered after sensing the redhead’s hesitance.  Aubrey really didn’t want to stop pleasuring Stacie but knew that even though they had talked about it, Stacie would leave the talking to be left to her.  She was quite curious as to what prompted Chloe in that moment to speak up at all.  Reluctantly she pulled the hunter away from her mouth but not before swirling her tongue around the top of Stacie’s dick, who groaned out of appreciation.  

 

“Well Chlo, honestly while you and Beca were out tonight, I talked to Stacie about the possibility of you joining us, to be our girlfriend,” Aubrey said, stroking the hunter, adding the occasional lick in between words.  

 

“If I agreed, would I be able to join you right now?” Chloe asked biting her lip.  Aubrey grinned but looked up at Stacie.

 

“Peaches?” she asked before sliding her lips down Stacie’s shaft again.  

 

“Whatever you want baby,” Stacie moaned out.  Aubrey looked back at Chloe and beckoned her over with the hunter still in her mouth.  Beca thought Chloe couldn’t make her way over faster enough and shrugged.  

She rose up on her knees and wrapped her arms around Stacie’s waist, peering down at the blonde and redhead.  

 

“Are you sure that you want to join Chloe?” Aubrey asked, looking with a very serious expression at her best friend in the entire world.  Chloe nodded.

 

“I have a feeling that if I weren’t such an idiot about Tom, that things would have headed down this path before these two ever even showed up,” Chloe replied.  

 

“Dude, don’t mention other dicks in front of the only dick that matters,” Beca said over Stacie’s shoulder, with Stacie nodding in agreement.  Aubrey and Chloe chuckled before their gazes locked on said dick in question.  While she was eager to get reacquainted with lady parts, sucking dick was one thing that Chloe knew that she excelled at and it was a great comfortable place for her to begin giving back to her new girlfriends.  

 

Aubrey removed her hand from the hunter as Chloe took a hold of it.  The redhead looked to her best friend recently turned girlfriend, who nodded for her to continue.  They shared a smile as they both brought their lips up against either side of Stacie’s member and slid along the length of the hunter completely in sync.  Stacie threw her head back at the sensation but kept her eyes glued to the sight before her.  

 

Chloe had a lot of weird fantasies, some lasted while others were just quick thoughts during her lady jamming sessions.  One that hadn’t left since she had first thought about it while feeling lonely giving her ex a blowjob one night their sophomore year, was this precise moment.  The redhead kept her eyes on the blonde’s as together they worked Stacie’s dick between their mouths.  

 

Even Beca, who had mixed feelings about the hunter and would never put her own mouth on it, found the sight completely mouthwatering, and the sounds that their two girlfriends were causing Stacie to make made it even that much more enjoyable.  Beca slid her hands up from Stacie’s stomach to her perfect breasts, kneading the flesh firmly.  The taller brunette turned her head and Beca kissed her lovingly but also chastely so that they could both resume watching their girlfriends.  

 

Both of their tongues slid along the bottom side of the hunter, one just slightly in front of the other while Chloe kept her hand at the base.  Aubrey ran her hand up and down the inside of Stacie’s thigh, lightly scraping her nails against the soft skin.  Without thinking about it, her digits slid up higher and she entered into Stacie’s opening with two fingers.  

 

Without warning, Stacie groaned out and leaned back into Beca as thick streams of her juice came rushing out of the hunter’s tip.  This time it was Chloe who just reacted without thinking and put her mouth around the head of Stacie’s dick with it shooting down her throat what was left.  Aubrey was taken aback by the boldness of Chloe’s actions and watched as her new girlfriend sucked her first girlfriend dry.  

 

“Damn,” Beca whispered against Stacie’s ear.  

 

Stacie was far too busy watching Aubrey’s reaction to pay any attention to what had been said.  Aubrey stood up upon seeing the concern on Stacie’s face.  She cupped her cheek and kissed the brunette deeply.  

 

“As long as it’s fine with the both of you it’s fine with me.  I mean Chloe’s been like our unofficial girlfriend for so long, it’s nice to make it official.”

 

Stacie and Beca both nod in agreement and smiled at their blonde girlfriend, relieved that Aubrey was more than okay with what just happened.  Pleased, Aubrey kissed Stacie again softly before taking Beca’s hand and pulling her to the other couch gently.  

 

“Good, now that that’s settled, you owe me some snuggles, I haven’t gotten any all night from you,” Aubrey said as she lowered herself down on the couch pulling Beca down to lay in front of her.  Chloe stood up and watched as this happened before turning to Stacie.  

 

“But Bree didn’t get off yet, and I assume when she means snuggles she really means to just cuddle with Beca and not like they mean it on the Simpsons,” Chloe said.  

 

“She means cuddling alright,” Stacie chuckled, pulling Chloe down on the couch that they had all just had sex on.  “Aubrey likes the build up, says her orgasms are more fulfilling that way.”

 

“They are,” Aubrey said from behind Beca, her arms securely around the already half asleep small brunette.  Beca had her hands on the blonde’s arms and a smile on her face.  Aubrey took to whispering sweet nothings in her ear and the smile grew even with her eyes closed.  


End file.
